In the Firelight
by HelloJudy
Summary: One shot. A sweet moment between Buffy and Spike in candle light..."They just continued their dreamy embrace to the sound of music only they could hear, letting the firelight bask them..."


Buffy/Spike fanfic 3/9/02 Post season 6.

**A/N:** Written after "Hell's Bells". There's no plot, just fluffy sappiness and in assumption Buffy and Spike confessed their love to each other and the world wasn't ending.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Whedon and Mutant Enemy

IN THE FIRELIGHT

Spike's crypt was filled with fire lit candles on the concrete, some half melted that they looked like volcano mounds holding those single flames, the flickering light of them bouncing gold and shadows off the dreary walls. The heat from the candles were bright and tenderly warm, burning with the same gentle passion Spike and Buffy shared that clouded every corner of the room.

They lay facing each other, their naked bodies humming of hot pleasure beneath the wrinkled sheets, staying that way, in what felt like a wonderful forever, while her eyes of green pastures drew to his sapphire blue, returning each other's loving gaze as would a water's reflection. When he started to trail his rain cool fingers on her warm cheek, the lids over her green eyes blinked in fades, then she sighed of bliss from him and the fresh scent of lovely sex. He smiled faintly, a gentle pull at the corners of his mouth, and leaned in to kiss the natural pout of her lip.

"Come with me, love." He murmured against her mouth, tucking her golden blond hair behind her scrumptious ear. He eased off the bed, then stood out stretching his hand and waited for her to accept it. She slid her small hand into his larger one with out reluctance, let him tug her out of bed, and lead her to the center of the candle glowing room. He unwrapped her from the cotton white sheet she clung to her body, and then quietly gasped at the beauty of her nakedness. Her breasts were small, yet succulently prominent, leading his eye down to the slender curve of her waist. Her sun tanned skin was silky, so lovely he was almost afraid to touch her. No matter how many times he has been in her nude presence, she never ceased to amaze him. He wrapped themselves at the waist with that sheet, taut and tight so that he nestled against her like an egg in a nest.

"God, you're beautiful." He said it with a lit of astonishment under his breath, but it seemed to float into the silenced crypt. His head was cocked to the side as he studied her face, noted her cute button nose, while his right hand massaged the curve of her swan-like neck, the other on her hip. As his hand kneaded, her eyes closed, not only feeling the stirring of emotions in her heart and gut, but also his gaze seeping through her, discovering the secrets she never could hide from him. She touched him, her fingers tracing the mounds of his wash board abs, then slowly up. And when her hands felt the swell of his pecks under them, she lifted her chin and opened her eyes to immediately then be drowned in his shimmering blue.

It was then he started butterfly kissing her cheek, both their emotions rousing in fear and delight at the sheer lovingness of it, down to the side of her neck, thus enveloping her into a tender embrace. Before resting her head on the joining of his neck and shoulder, she pressed her lips against it gently, but he felt the weight of it on his unbeating heart. The hollow of his cheek found its territory on her head, and now they both seemed to fit perfectly. With their eyes closed and a faint smile on each of their faces, they were happy.

It was quiet, but their bodies swayed to the musical silence of the moment. They swayed slowly, together as if on a cloud made of pure satin. She caressed his skin, soft like milk, up and down his back, and he moaned at her touch.

"I don't want this to end." He thought her whisper was the most glorious sound in the world, and the closest to heaven he'll ever get.

"It doesn't have to." His voice was gentle over a light growl that sent chills down her spine in a way that made her purr.

Nothing else was said, nothing else had to. They just continued their dreamy embrace to the sound of music only they could hear, letting the firelight bask them, surround them in their own loving atmosphere in which they created, and will never be diminished as long as the fire inside them fervently burns.

fin


End file.
